


More Than Just a Number

by Golden Collars (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Angst and Fluff, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Golden%20Collars
Summary: When Jane says "You've lasted longer than most", Elena wasn't expecting it to hurt her as badly as it does. However, all three of her lovers are there to comfort their girl and reassure her that she is more than a number and will never just be a face in an army.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	More Than Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I got while reading [Stress Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730048) by [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad). Definitely a great fic, would recommend. Anyway, there's a line in that fic that made a lightbulb come on in my brain, so please accept this humble offering.

It was an innocent phrase, really. "Such a good girl, Elena," Jane murmured in her ears as she pumped the dildo harder. Her fingers were so nimble, tweaking and twisting Elena's nipples, forcing deep moans from her. 

Elena wasn't sure she could take much more of this. She needed to cum, wanted to cum so badly. Bosley watched her with a smirk, eyes glittering as Sabina ground and humped on her lap. Elena wasn't allowed to take a dildo that big, not yet, but Sabina slid over it like it was made for her. Messy salt-and-pepper hair fell over Sabina's shoulders and stuck to her neck. Elena couldn't tell if the words coming from her mouth were curses or even English. 

The tingling in her abdomen was creeping higher. Elena knew, soon enough, she wouldn't be able to stop it. She didn't want it to stop, but she couldn't cum without permission. Bosley would punish her, or Jane would punish her, or they both would. She had to hold it in, though a small thrill raced through her at the prospect of finding out how they would discipline her for breaking the rules.

It was an innocent phrase. It really was. "You're so good, Elena," Jane purred, nibbling her ear. "You've lasted longer than most, love. It's truly admirable."

It was innocent, non-incendiary, trivial. It was just some praise that Jane threw out to make Elena feel even better, possibly push her over the edge. It didn't mean anything passed being a small part of their pleasurable evening.

So why did hearing it make Elena feel like someone slammed a sledgehammer into her gut? 

Her entire body chilled, no longer in the heat of the moment. Her eyes widened just a bit as the phrase registered in her brain. _"Longer than most."_ Of course. Of course they had taken others to their beds before her, practiced these same techniques on plenty of other women. How many of them had been Angels? Would that be her, too? After all, now that she was in the Townsend Agency... she was just another Angel. Another face to add to their ever-growing army. She might as well not have a name at all. She was nothing more than a number, a conquest. Disposable.

Bosley saw it first. The way Elena's body tensed under Jane, the way her expression fell, the tears that coated her eyes. Before Sabina even realized what was happening, Bosley had lifted her up and sat her on the chair.

"Red."

The color sprang from her lips authoritatively. Bosley slipped out of the strap and handed it to Sabina as she made her way to the bed. Jane, now aware that something wasn't right, stilled over top of Elena. Elena, by now, had ducked her head down against the comforter, but Jane could feel her shaking. Jane took great care in memorizing the reactions of her fellows, so that she would know if they were under duress should the situation come to that. This shaking was most definitely _not_ from pleasure. 

Sabina blinked a few times and finally realized something was wrong. She could hear them, the muffled sobs Elena was trying to stifle in her throat, in her chest. She hurried after Bosley, the two of them kneeling by the bed. Jane hurried to pull out of Elena and rid herself of the strap. The three of them gently reached out. 

"What happened?" Sabina asked in confusion, her fingers running over Elena's hair. "She was fine a second ago."

"I don't know," Jane muttered. "I-I was going to push her to the edge so she could beg Boz for climax... Was it too much?"

"Elena?" Bosley whispered. She gently stroked her hands along Elena's neck. "Elena, baby, what's wrong?"

Elena shook her head into the blankets. Great, she couldn't even finish the session. They would probably start their hunt for someone else as soon as she went to bed. She was so stupid, thinking she could matter. They were all gorgeous, affectionate, caring, amazing. Any woman would be lucky for this experience and Elena had just blown it. Just like everything else in her life...

"Elena?" Jane spoke tentatively. "Elena, I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?"

Elena took a moment and then lifted her head. Jane took that as confirmation and gently wrapped her arms around Elena's torso. She moved slowly so that Elena could rescind permission as she pleased. Jane turned Elena to face her and held her close. 

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Jane asked. "We're worried about you. What happened?"

"We just wanna help, babe," Sabina added, being careful to keep her voice low. "We can't do that if you don't talk to us."

Elena shook her head, burying her face in Jane's shoulder. "It's... it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Bosley said seriously. Her fingers stroked over Elena's back. "Not when it's you and not if it makes you cry. We only want to help, Elena. Please talk to us?"

There was silence for a few moments before Elena slowly pulled back. Jane let her, but didn't let go without Elena's permission. Elena wiped her eyes and faced them all. 

"I-." She stopped. She didn't even know how to vocalize this. Looking down at her hands, she whispered, "Am I... just a number to you?"

That... wasn't what they were expecting. Jane and Sabina shared confused looks and glanced at Bosley. Her eyebrows pulled together, an indication that she didn't know either. All three looked back to Elena and Jane asked, "Why would you think that?"

Elena opened her mouth, but shut it again. She wanted to tell them, but she didn't want to sound... childish. What if they thought she was being naive? Of course she was a number, she certainly wasn't the first.

"We won't judge you," Bosley insisted, taking one of Elena's hands in her own. "We only want to help."

"J-." Elena cleared her throat. "Jane said... She said I lasted longer than-than most... I'm just... I'm just another number... Another face in the army..."

"Bullshit," Sabina said. Jane and Bosley glanced at her as Elena lifted her head. "Dude, I'm sorry, but there's no way you could be just another face in any army. Do you know the number of people I know who can hack into a construction site, top secret company software, _and_ my smart fridge? One. One person. _You_."

Jane nodded. "I don't think I've encountered anyone with your level of enthusiasm before," she agreed. "At first, you knew your technology _could_ be weaponized, but when you found out someone _wanted_ to weaponize it? You did everything you needed to do and said everything you needed to say in order to get Callisto out of reach of anyone who would use it to hurt others. I don't know anyone who would do that, especially with no prior training."

Elena shrugged. "I just... You've all probably had so many people and I'm... new to... well, everything..."

"That makes you no less important," Bosley told her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Truth be told, it's rare any of us bring anyone else home with the intention of more than a one-night stand. Even before we all met each other. Sabina had a rotating door of women, I was always busy, and it's not easy for Jane to trust anyone." The other two Angels nodded in agreement. 

"We aren't doing this just to drop you again," Bosley said earnestly, bright blue eyes not leaving Elena's gaze. "We want you to stay, Elena. All of us make an _amazing_ team together. That wouldn't work if we just hung you out to dry."

"You're stuck with us, dude," Sabina chuckled, reaching over to brush the lingering tears from Elena's cheeks. "Whether ya like it or not."

Jane tightened her grip around Elena, staring at her seriously. "It is _never_ my purpose to make you feel like less than you are, Elena," she apologized. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. You mean more than any _number_ in some _army_ ever could." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Elena's forehead. "And that won't ever change."

A soft laugh bubbled up from Elena's throat and she sniffed slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood, I just... It hit harder than expected."

"I will be more careful with my praise from now on," Jane promised, cuddling her close. 

"And ya didn't ruin the mood," Sabina chuckled. "If anything, I'm feelin' an overload'a love right now."

Bosley shook her head at Sabina with a grin. "Are you okay to continue or do you wanna stop for the night?" she asked Elena softly.

Elena cast a glance beside her and gave a soft laugh. "I think Sabina won't know how to expel her energy if she doesn't get back on the strap, but..." She looked up at Jane hesitantly. "Is it okay if we just cuddle?"

A grin spread over Jane's lips as she held Elena tighter and backed further on the bed. "Of course we can, love."

As Bosley slipped back into the strap and Sabina's breathless moans filled the air, Elena nuzzled her head under Jane's chin. She's an Angel. Sure, the Townsend Agency is huge and they had a ton of people working for them, but she wasn't just a face or a number. She was one of Charlie's Angels, and she was an important part of her team. She was their Elena.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like soft!Angels. I'm a sap. I love it.


End file.
